


Not So Lazy Afternoon

by seamusdeanforever_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:58:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4967191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seamusdeanforever_archivist/pseuds/seamusdeanforever_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By Erato</p><p> Seamus helps Dean with his lessons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Lazy Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Cora: this story was originally archived at [Seamus/Dean Forever](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Seamus/Dean_Forever), which I opened in 2002, and which was closed in 2005 when the server that hosted it was closed. To re-open the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2015. An announcement was posted to OTW media channels, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Seamus/Dean Forever archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/seamusdeanforever/profile).

Seamus leaned over the back of the chair and looked down on the dark head below him. "Enjoying the book, mate?" Dean jumped, startled at the sudden appearance of his friend.

"Um, yeah. It's really good, Shay. Thanks for lending it to me." Seamus gave a devilish grin, and licked his bottom lip.

"Yeah, thought you'd enjoy it." He reached past Dean's shoulder to snag the book off his lap, but Dean slapped his hand away.

"I'm not done with it yet, you know," he said, his voice tinged with panic. He laid his hands over the book so that Seamus couldn't grab it again.

"So tell me, Dean - how much have you read," Seamus asked, as he slid around the side of the chair to perch on the arm. He leaned in to Dean, close enough to whisper, "Have you got to chapter eight yet? That's my favorite."

Dean shivered as Seamus' voice breathed into his ear. He clamped his hands down on the book harder as his cock stirred. He swallowed hard. "Erm... yeah. Chapter eight was. . ." His voice died as Seamus nuzzled his ear.

"Chapter eight was what?" Seamus purred, before tugging gently on Dean's ear with his teeth.

"Gnhh. . .," was all Seamus could hear by way of reply, as he had forcibly removed the book from Dean's lap and was now astride said lap, leaving wet sucking kisses down Dean's neck. Dean's arms snaked up to wrap around Seamus, and he tilted his neck to the side to allow easier access. His prick was twitching, thoroughly interested in the amazing things Seamus was doing with his mouth. As Seamus bit at the juncture of his neck and shoulder, Dean gasped, and slid his hands down to knead Seamus's ass. Seamus's hands were cradling Dean's head now, and they were kissing passionately, tongues twining together only to break apart again and start all over. Dean could feel the heat of arousal radiating off of Seamus, and could only imagine he was giving off his fair share as well. His bones were turning to liquid, his brain to mush, but his cock slowly hardened and lengthened as they kissed. His hands moved from Seamus's ass and paused at his waist to burrow under sweater and shirt to find smooth, slightly damp skin. He tugged at the clothing, trying to gain access to more of the creamy skin, trying to work his hands up the front of Seamus's shirt to search out the dusky nipples he knew were hidden there. "You wear too many clothes, mate," he said, voice low and breathy. Seamus grunted, then quickly leaned back, whipped off the sweater, and tossed it over the back of the chair to land who knew where.

"Is that better?" he questioned archly.

"Mmmm. . . its a start." Dean grinned softly as he started to unbutton Seamus's shirt, moving from bottom to top, leaning down to leave soft kisses on the skin he was revealing. Seamus braced himself by clutching the arms of the chair as Dean tweaked the last button open and slid the shirt off his shoulders. His hands flexed and clutched tighter to the chair when Dean wrapped his arms around his back and started to lave a nipple. His knuckles turned white when Dean nibbled his way across Seamus's chest, leaving red marks on the pale skin and started to gently tug on the opposite nipple with his teeth. Seamus rolled his head back, exposing his throat, reveling in the sensation of Dean playing with his nipples and running long, strong fingers up and down his back. Dean reached up and pushed the shirt farther down Seamus's arms, and once it was off completely he threw it over his head to where the sweater presumable lay. "There. Much better now."

Seamus smiled, running his own hands up and down his torso. "Oh, maybe a bit, but," he murmured, "it could be better yet," and he reached out and flicked a button on Dean's shirt open. He gave a lazy smile, quickly unbuttoned the rest of the shirt, and ended with his hands in Dean's lap, toying with the button on his trousers. "Hmm. . . what do we have here?" He quirked one sandy eyebrow at Dean, who's breath caught as he registered that Seamus's hand was so very close to his heavy cock. He stared up at Seamus, eyes wide, and went still. His heart pounded in his throat, and he swallowed hard, then made himself breathe. Seamus looked into his eyes, still smiling, but with a more serious expression in his own eyes. "Hey, Dean," he said softly. " It's okay. We can. . .".

"No, no. . . its fine. Just. . . new. Sort of. That's all," Dean said, relaxing. "By all means, don't stop on my account." Seamus snickered, and kissed Dean again, pulling lightly on the full lower lip as he drew away.

"In that case. . ." Seamus started to nuzzle at Dean's neck as his hand worked its way back to the button on Dean's trousers. Seamus felt Dean's prick, hot and hard against his hand, and quickly released the button and started to work down the zip.

"Hey, careful with that," Dean gasped, a little alarmed by the fact that Seamus was attempting to free his penis with just one hand. "That's precious to me, that is." Seamus sighed.

"And I suppose you think that its not precious to me as well? Because I assure you, it is _very_ precious to me. So precious, I think we should look at it right now to make sure its still okay." Seamus slid off Dean's lap and onto the floor. He reached up to draw Dean closer to the edge of the chair, then started to pull at Dean's trousers and pants, sliding them down his legs. He looked up at Dean, who was leaning back in the chair; the young man before him was an absolute picture of debauchery. The dark head was resting against the back of the chair, eyes closed, while his arms were resting lightly over the sides. The once crisp white shirt was hanging open, exposing the lightly muscled chest, and framing lean hips. Firm buttocks were resting near the edge of the cushion, legs spread to accommodate Seamus, who was staring at the long prick bobbing in the air in front of his face like it was the last popsicle on a hot summer day.

"You know," Dean said in an amused voice, opening his eyes to look down at Seamus, "I may be new to this, but I'm fairly certain you're supposed to do more than just look at it." Seamus looked up, narrowed his eyes, grinned evilly, then grasped Dean's cock in his hand, plunged his mouth over the tip and sucked. Dean gasped, then squeezed his eyes shut tightly as Seamus's talented mouth sucked all coherent thought right out of him.

Seamus took his hand and started to lightly press at Dean's balls, rolling them in their sac, all the while running his hot, wet mouth up and down Dean's penis. Dean gave a guttural moan, and reached out with his hands to grasp Seamus's head. Seamus pulled back and grunted, pushing Dean's hands away. "My ears are not handles. Put your hands back on the chair." Once Dean had done so, he went back to work, slowly tonguing the heavy balls, suckling at them, then licking and sucking his way back to the head. Dean was panting, sweat trickling out of his pores, and he thrust his hips up impatiently, hoping for more contact. Seamus took a breath, then swallowed him straight down to the root, hands clutching at Dean's hips as his throat opened and worked around the head. He swirled his tongue up and down the shaft, feeling the mushroom head start to expand at the back of his throat. He swallowed, twice, and then Dean was coming, shooting hotly into his mouth and down his throat. Dean panted harsh, deep breaths, and his penis twitched convulsively as Seamus licked and kissed it.

"God Shay, that was. . . " his voice trailed off into another moan as he sank down farther into the chair. Seamus grabbed his hand and tugged.

"C'mere," he said, pulling Dean down onto the rug with him. Dean slid bonelessly to the floor, and promptly curled around Seamus.

"Hey," Dean murmured, "are you okay? I mean. . ." he jerked his head in the direction of their feet. Seamus grinned.

"No fear, I had a good wank before I came down to seduce you. Not that that means you're off the hook, you know. I'm guessing that sometime in the very near future that I am going to need some serious attention." Seamus leaned back to look at Dean, and waggled his sandy eyebrows. "So, what were you reading before. . . this," he questioned, smirking down at Dean, waving his arm to encompass the two of them.

"Hmm... I was just getting into chapter eight, although I think you just gave me the CliffNotes version." He smiled up at Seamus, who looked confused.

"Cliff-who?"

"Nevermind. Let's just say that you give amazing lessons, and next time around it is my turn."

"Well, I just wanted to be sure you were properly educated, you know. No sense doing things by halves."

"Yes, because you are just so studious," said Dean, rolling his eyes. "You know, if you had studied everything as hard as you did that book, Hermione would have had a fair bit of competition in school."

"Mmm... possibly. But where would the fun have been in that?" Seamus leaned in to kiss Dean sofly on the lips. Dean pulled Seamus close, and they lay entwined on the rug as the fire crackled nearby. The soft light spilling in from the setting sun cast a rosy glow over the room. The now forgotten book lay in the last ray of sunlight to come through the window, the words _Everything You Ever Wanted To Know About Gay Wizard Sex (*but were afraid to ask)_ glinting in the dying light.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for misscora aeons ago, for what reason I no longer remember. Perhaps it was just to share some smut. :D In any case, I remembered today that I had this sitting on my computer and decided to dust it off and finally get it posted. Whipped into shape by ely709 and sternel. Any remaining mistakes are mine.


End file.
